1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to flatbed trailers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drop deck trailer. Specifically, the invention relates to the front connection between the upper and lower decks of the drop deck trailer.
2. Background Information
Drop deck trailers are well known in the art and include an upper deck at the front of the trailer and a lower deck which is connected to and extends rearwardly from the upper deck. This configuration allows for the upper to be connected to an elevated hitch such as a fifth wheel while the lower deck may be position at a lower height to provide for additional storage within the height perimeters required by various regulations for roadways and highways.
One problem which is commonly seen in drop deck trailers is the formation of cracks or other deterioration within the structure connecting the upper and lower decks of the trailer frame due to the inherent forces acting along this region of the frame especially when the trailer is fully loaded. The present invention addresses this and other problems in the art.